Pick Up the PickUp Line!
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: Is it possible that a pick-up line would turn out as your gift to you beloved desired woman of your life? I'm bad at summaries trololol, just read then review ! First fanfic for Working! by the way :D


**Eyas~! This is my first time on writing a fictional story about `Working` . . I hope that you guys and gals would enjoy .**

**I am not that familiar on how they call each other, maybe I would just edit this after I watched the whole episodes v^0^b**

**I do not own Working but I do own this story ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant morning for everyone in the restaurant. Wanna know why?<p>

The tree based name little cutie high school student grew 3 millimeters.

The eye-glassed lad didn't get a punch from the hair pinned-lass when he crossed the 2 meter boundary. On the other hand, the lass managed to surpass her phobia.

The blackmailer got his money back from spending it on buying a certain gal clothes.

It was the certain gal and the iceberg glass-eyed as well as brown-haired lady's day-off that day.

The two elders `cough` managers were out to look for the one's wife.

It was the katana girl's birthday today.

Well, it was pleasant for everybody except for the emo chef. It was the end of the world for him.

How dare is he to forgot his one and only desired woman's date of birth? Yosh, yaddy readers, he didn't keep in his mind that it was Yachiyo's special day.

He didn't have any present for her.

_How about a stick of cigarette? Or maybe a pack? _He asked himself. That's all he got, gwarsh.

"Seriously, it's ridiculous." Sato uttered.

Soma was about to enter the kitchen when he felt a chilled atmosphere. He then went straightly to the water sink and ended up being the washer of the dishes. Katanashi was supposedly the one for that job. He appeared at the corridor and saw the blue-haired youngster doing it.

"Don't worry about the dishes, I will do them." he alleged.

"Ah, never mind. I just don't want to be with Sato. He's not in the mood this day. I don't want to get any pan attacks from him." Soma replied. Unintentionally, Poplar heard what the two boys' conversation.

Katanashi saw her, hiding behind the wall. "Poplar?"

". . . . . .D-d-don't. . .t-t-tell. . .m-m-me. . ." she was edgy about what Sato would do to her.

"He doesn't have any gifts for Yachiyo-san, that's all." Inami assumed, right before her little sempai.

"Then he could give her a pick-up line." Katanashi blathered.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

_A pick-up line from Sato the great? _Soma deemed to himself.

_Can we consider pick-up line a gift for someone's birthday?_ Inami questioned to her mind.

_Does Sato know how to make a pick-up line? Does he even know what that means? I assure that there aren't stuffs like this underneath hell._ Poplar proposed.

On spur of moment, the birthday gal entered the discussion. "What are you guys and gals doing here? Inami, Poplar, why are you there behind the wall, concealing? Soma, Katanashi, shouldn't one of you help Sato in the kitchen?"

_How would we answer those consecutive questions? _Everybody thought to themselves.

"We are talking a-" Soma was cut off when a pan hit his pretty facetious face, a bull's eye triumph.

.

.

.

Thud.

.

.

.

They all nervously turned their heads at the pass through window, excluding Yachiyo.

"Sa-" she wasn't able to continue.

"I'm going home." the impressive pan aimer chef discoursed. He instantly walked out the kitchen after he lightened up his cigarette.

_It's just 8:30 in the morning. _They all contemplate.

Yachiyo seemed worried. "I'll better follow him."

Katanashi was helping Soma to stand up when he crossed a meter between Inami.

.

.

.

Goosebumps.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry!" Inami cried while running away.

"Wait up!" Poplar hollered as she followed her. They left the two boys bleeding on the floor.

_So this is what J-Lo says in her song, we'd probably die on the floor._ Both of them wailed.

* * *

><p>The yellow-haired cook was done smoking. He was in the staff's room, face-palming. <em>Pick-up line, Yachiyo will never get what that means. <em>

"She's utterly slow. But that's alright." he didn't notice that he said it outside his mind.

"What's alright? And who is that she?" a female questioned unanticipated.

"You didn't hear it right. I said sheep, not she." he demanded.

"But there is an s at the end. The plural form of sheep still takes the singular spell." she reprimanded.

He gave her an electrifying look. "There is an apostrophe."

.

.

.

Stillness roamed over the said room.

.

.

.

Their looks were like the ones in the episode 7, when Poplar tried to fix their misunderstandings. That's how you yaddy readers imagine this scene.

"Umm, Sa-" she started but immediately came to an end.

"You are slow." it was meant to be a query but it became a statement.

She was perplexed. "I am not?"

"Yes you are." he icily replied.

She even got more puzzled. "How come?"

"You never get what I feel." he expeditiously said.

"I some-" she was cut off again.

"You're a good trapper." he randomly expressed.

No words came out from her mouth excluding this. "I don't ge-"

"You always make me gaze at you." he blurted out silently.

Her world was like turning up-side-down. "What do-"

"You have a beautiful voice." he started once more.

She was totally bewildered. "Are you su-"

"Because you make me listen to you." he stated.

She was gradually getting what he means. She was about to open her mouth when he talked again.

"I hope you could open your eyes." he declared.

She answered promptly. "Why?"

He looked directly to her eyes.

She was sweat-dropping.

It took seconds for him to respond.

"So you can see my love for you." he finally confessed.

.

.

.

Quietness came again.

.

.

.

When Sato seemed that she was hopeless to get what he meant, he quickly stood up. Just before he would take a step, Yachiyo began an assertion. "I don't have to open them."

He was bemused with her reply. He fixed his eyes on her.

She shivered from toe to head. "N-no, I mean, they might be remained closed but…"

He was gaping curiously.

"My heart is open so I can feel it."

.

.

.

Peace in.

.

.

.

He wondered. "You knew all-"

She made him taste what being cut off felt like. "I'm just afraid that-"

He threw it back to her. "You should have said from-"

She can't keep herself. "I don't know how to-"

He was on ice. "I thought you like-"

She was on snow. "But it's evidently clear that persons on the same-"

"That's possible nowadays especial-" he was cut off but not by a sentence.

.

.

.

Tacit was welcome again.

.

.

.

It took a few seconds before their lips were separated.

"You're such a hammer." Yachiyo started, extremely red from head to toe.

"W-why?" Sato took time composing himself back to reality.

"You always pound my heart in order for it to beat." she was on her way to exit when he held her hand.

"How I wish I was lipstick." he commenced.

She was exceedingly blushing. "Why?"

He neared his face on hers.

.

.

.

Hush was once again there.

.

.

.

"So I can touch your lips every time you want to use me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh~! I'm done with this horrible one-shot X3 I wanted to add more but I can't think of any right ending , I want to write one more kissing scene but `trololol`, one is already enough I think X)<strong>

**I hope you would give me reviews, they are highly appreciated~! b^_^b**

**About the pick-up lines, they are all corny `trololol`~! XD even though, I really wish that you guys and gals like my first Working fictional story 8D **

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
